


One in Three Thousand

by Anonymous



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, EXO (Band), SuperM
Genre: Catboy Kim Jongin | Kai, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seolhyun adopted a male cat with heterochromatic eyes, one gray blue and one golden amber that she have found when she was on her way home during winter - just in time before it freezes to death, not knowing that he's a catboy.Kai the cat who shifts back to his human form got awakened when he heard moans coming from Seolhyun. She had a very steamy scene on her dream but got awakened and was seriously aroused. She was on her way to get her dildo but she saw Kai standing beside her bed, in full naked glory.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Seolhyun | Seolhyunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	One in Three Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on prompt TJK44 - Catboy Kai and human Seolhyun
> 
> Jongin lives at Seolhyun's home. He watch her without her knowing that he is actually a magical cat that transforms into a man.

"Meoow." Says the male cat that's staring right through his new owner's eyes; the one he have been eyeing for a while. The beautiful girl who have a pure and gentle heart, the girl who is smiling sincerely and the girl whose smile lights up his day. He's looking back at his owner, the beautiful girl named Seolhyun.

"I know you're kind of cold so here's warm milk for you. You don't have any identification, I don't know what I should call you or who your owner is. He or she might be looking for you.." the heterochromatic-eyed cat purred in response to her kindness by giving him a small cup of milk to get his body warm and after a few licks, the cat went to curl near her.

"Okay let's search on how I should take care of you.. First, I have to know what your breed is.. uh, this is hard. Sorry, it's the first time I've ever got a cat. My family loves dogs but I've always wanted a cat so I'm happy that I'll finally get to have one now that I'm living by myself.. if ever your owner doesn't look for you anymore, I'll take you in okay?"

"Meow.."

"You seem to be an expensive breed. You have longer fur unlike the normal cats I see. You must be very special."

"Meow.."

"You're so cute too.." the blue-gray and cream colored cat turned to face her and somehow smiled.

The house is silent except for the water splashes from the shower as Seolhyun was taking a bath, so the cat took the opportunity to shift into his human form. The blue-gray and cream colored heterochromatic-eyed cat became a tall, honey-kissed man oozing with good looks and well-sculpted body.

"Oh my gosh. She really is a nice girl.. I really picked the right person, and Sehun is right. She's not just a dog person but is also a cat lover. What a kindhearted woman." The man chuckled but he stopped himself since she might hear him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled naughtily knowing that he'd really be living with her, after admiring her from afar for so many years.

"How.. how should I introduce myself?" The man paced around the house until the bathroom door opened so he shifted back to being a cat.

"Seolhyun ah, I'm here!!"

"I'm coming!! Good thing you had time to visit. I need your help, Jimin unnie."

"It's okay. Uhm so that's the cat?" Jimin asked Seolhyun, pointing to the cat that's well-spread by the couch and is on his way to greet his first visitor.

"Yes. He's the cat that I rescued outside."

"Hello there, meooow."

"Meow." The cat purred after her greetings and retreated.

"Sorry, you're still unfamiliar to him so he's like that."

"It's okay. I should've got my Geomgeom too but they might fight so maybe next time. Can you get him? Let's see his physical features then search the internet about it."

While Seolhyun and Jimin were searching for lots of cat photos trying to identify what kind of breed the cat is, the cute little fluff went beside Seolhyun and intendedly looked at her.

"Your eyes are so beautiful. I envy you, you're such a very beautiful cat."

"Seolhyun ah, I think he's a Maine Coon!"

"Really?" But then the cat suddenly and coldly walked away.

"Are you sure about that unnie? Let's check, there might be cats that are similar to that."

"Oh wait. Maine Coons are bigger. Your cat is medium sized. Let me see.. Norwegian Forest Cat? But he's not as fluffy as them.. and it's winter."

"I found him shivering cold outside.. so he's not a winter cat."

"Okay.. let's.. No he won't be a Siberian cat too.."

"Let's search for more.."

"Meooooow." The cat loudly purred, getting Seolhyun and Jimin's attention.

"Yes baby? Do you want to be patted on??"

"Meeeeeooooooww."

"Ya I think he wants to get patted by you. Take your cat."

"Okay." Seolhyun took him and patted his fur as he curled down her lap. When Jimin tried to touch him, he hissed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Seems like he doesn't want me to touch him. Sorry baby."

"Baby, Jimin unnie is a friend, please don't be rude.."

"Yes I am a friend! And I have a cat too. Let's be friends please?" The cat just closed his eyes as Seolhyun patted his fur again.

"Oh, I think I know what his breed it. Seolhyun ah, I think you hit the jackpot."

"Wae?"

"Remember this myth and folklore about the lucky Japanese cats Calico.."

"Oh my gosh can you search for it?"

"I'm a bit confused because Calicos are usually white cats with black and orange prints.. and your baby is blue-gray and cream.."

"Just search further.. baby, are you a Calico cat?" Seolhyun intently asked, and the cat shook his head.

"Omo, you understood me? Are you a magical cat?" Seolhyun asked again and this time, the cat nodded.

"Oh my gosh unnie."

"Oh my gosh Seolhyunah! I think I've found his breed! He's a Tortoiseshell cat!" At the mention of the cat breed, the cat purred sweetly at Seolhyun.

"Hear me.. _ Tortoiseshell cats have made their mark in myths and folklore. In Scotland and Ireland, it’s considered good luck when a male tortoiseshell cat enters a home. In the US, they're referred to as “money cats.” The Khmers of Southeast Asia believe that tortoiseshell cats came from “the blood of a young goddess born of a lotus flower." Bringing one of these cats onto a boat can give protection against storms and ghosts, according to Japanese fishermen. It’s said that tortoiseshell cats bring money, have psychic abilities and could see into the future. And if you dream about one, you’ll soon be in love. _ Oh my gosh Seolhyun ah, you've found a magical cat, the one you'd be in love with!"

"Oh so baby is a magical and lucky cat. Okay."

"You know how he became magical?"

"How?"

"The probability of having a male tortoiseshell cat is one out of three thousand."

"One out of three thousand?!?! What?? So you're saying my baby is rare?"

"A rare and magical one. You're lucky to have him, don't let him go."

"Well I'm planning to make him stay here but if someone claims that they have a lost cat, I'd return him to them.."

"Meeeooooww." The cat emotionally purred and tried to bury his face onto Seolhyun's abdomen.

"Oh okay okay don't be threatened, baby. I'll take care of you."

3 months have passed and the cat have adapted to living with Seolhyun, playing with her when she's not busy and staying quiet and tamed when she's doing chores.

Seolhyun really like her new home companion as she have forgotten her loneliness. She was just turned down by someone she have liked for a different person, and her new cat have comforted her as they play around whenever she's at home.

"You're such a good boy, you're behave when I go to work. Thank you for not breaking anything when I'm not around, baby. Oh, wait. It's been 3 months since I've adopted you yet I haven't given you a name yet. I only called you baby because you're like a very cute baby. What should I call you?" Seolhyun asked but of course, the cat just stared back with his heterochromatic eyes - one golden amber and one ice blue.

"Ugh. Of course. Who am I kidding? Even if I talk to you, you wouldn't ever reply to me. But it's okay, maybe I could search a name that would fit you."

Seolhyun gave her cat some treats while she searched for some cat name suggestions in the internet.

"Okay.. I got some names here, baby. You know, my name is Seol Hyun and it means shining snow. Would it be okay if I name you as Yuki? It also means snow in Japanese." The cat looked at her then coldly went away.

"Hey baby.. oh my how do I do this.. Yuki ya, come here!" When she tried to call him by that name, he just looked at her from afar then turned away.

"Uhm how about Uyu?? Since you like milk.. Uyu ya.. no? Ah! How about Sora? You're a cute fluffy puff so I could name you Sora.. it means sky.. still no?" The cat didn't move closer to her, he even went towards her room not caring about what she's saying.

"Oh my gosh I hope this would work.. uhm.. Kai?" The moment she uttered the name, chills went down the cat's spine. He stopped on his tracks, carefully turned around and saw a smiling Seolhyun.

"So it's Kai? Kai baby?? Come here!" And just as if he's being baited by a treat, the cat went towards her.

"Can I call you Kai?"

"Meooow."

"Yay! So from now on, your name is Kai. Hello Kai, I'm Seolhyun. Nice to meet you! Ah, it's nice to call you by your official name!" She got Kai's hand and shook it gently while smiling and while looking at his eyes.

"I should've thought.. those previous names are for girls. And it says here that Kai is the number one male cat name because it sounds masculine. So my baby Kai is a masculine cat?"

"Meow."

"You're so cute."

100 days have passed since Seolhyun rescued Kai in the cold, and it's now spring time. The flowers started to bloom, it's not so cold anymore and everything seems fine.

"Winter is gone, spring has come! We have been together for 100 days today, Kai!! Happy 100 days to us!!" She hugged Kai gently not to squeeze him tight, and Kai seems to like it that even after she let go of him, he still wanted to be in her arms.

"It's okay, it's okay. I know you love me and you are very happy that we've passed 100 days today. Thank you for staying with me through winter and for making me smile. I love you!"

"Meooow."

"Sorry baby but I have to put you down. I'll just cook our food. We'll have a meat feast today!!"

Seolhyun grilled hanwoo for her and for Kai, and of course, the natural carnivore was really excited and happy to have eaten such juicy and tender meat.

"Ah, if you could also eat rice and lettuce wraps, it'd be better. This is good but there are things that aren't okay for you to eat.. so I'll eat it for you, okay?"

  
\-----  
  


It was a long day and Kai is watching Seolhyun sleep. It have become his habit - to only shift back to his human form when she's sleeping because she might not be able to take it if she suddenly see a naked man inside her house. Kai knows she would freak out and might scream to wake her neighbors up, in which she might eventually kick him out of the house since he is a catboy and he could find someone else to take him in, and she might think of him as a pervert. For 100 days since he was taken inside a new home, he have been watching her sleep to make sure she is safe, and to also protect her from anything.

\-----

Kai have appeared in front of Seolhyun's eyes before not just as a cat but also as a man. When she's on her way to her work and when she gets back home, Kai always made sure that he'd ride the same train and walk at the same path as her. He did that everyday, as if he works and at the same area as her workplace and live at the same area as her home. He wants to protect her so bad, but he knows she owns dogs, big Chow Chow breed dogs that he couldn't fight with, since they would know his real identity. Her dogs would surely bark at him because they'll know that he is a hybrid catboy with their strong sense of smell.

That time, he wanted to give up. He wanted to just settle on being her protector from afar but he got a tiny spark of hope when Seolhyun helped his fellow catboy Sehun, who is an another 'one out of three thousand', a male Calico Japanese Bobtail cat.

"Bro, your girl helped me when I got stucked by the broken car's tire! Oh my gosh, I thought it was my end already! And guess what, she helped me and left, but went back to give me canned liver as a treat!"

"She did??"

"Yes! And who would've thought that a dog lover also have a soft heart for cats like us? You could appear after her eyes as a cat and she would definitely help you in any way she can!"

"I know about that, she's a kindhearted girl. Uh, what do I do?"

"Go to her house! Or better yet, live with her! Make her adopt you! I mean, you're cute and you're fluffy plus you're a 'one out of three thousand' rare lucky catboy like me."

"But.. my family."

"Nah, our families only care about our sisters who would continue the legacy of our breed. We're both Japanese bobtail cats, the only difference is our coat color plus your fur is longer than mine. She would definitely think of you as someone too cute to resist. And you could always act like you're cold. Plus winter is about to start, that act would be good."

"Can you help me execute that plan?"

A few days after Sehun told Kai about Seolhyun's soft heart when she helped him, Kai did his best to look like a shivering cat. This day, Kai mentally facepalmed himself out of worry as he didn't follow her while she was going to work or when she's on her way home. He paced along the slowly piling snow trying to keep calm since he's nervous. Sehun is also by the lookout, hiding away from possible sighting by Seolhyun.

"Oh my gosh she's walking towards here. Kai, you should start acting now.."

"Meeeooooowwww." Kai purred loudly like he was hurt or whining that it's cold. Soon enough, when Seolhyun was close enough to hear him, he whined to catch her attention.

"Meee-oo-oooowuuuu." Kai attempted and he wasn't heard. When he tried it for 7 times, Seolhyun sat squatted down to look at him closely.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a cute cat! But wait, it's not the time for that. The cat is cold! Why is he out in the open? Where is his owner? Oh my gosh this can't be.."

"Meoooow."

"Ugh okay okay I'll do this.. I guess I have to take you home." Seolhyun picked Kai up and when he was settled, he looked at Sehun with all smiles too, which means their plan successfully worked.

  
\---  
  


"You look so beautiful, my love. Have a good night sleep, my angel Seolhyun. I'll forever be grateful to you, for taking me in and letting me in to your life. As much as I wanted you to know more about me, I still don't know how I would do it." Kai stood up by Seolhyun's bed as he looked at her beautiful face with a pretty smile before he slept at the sofa bed opposite his sleeping love.

\---

"Who.. who are you?" Seolhyun knows she was dreaming, and she's seeing a beautiful man with not too small eyes, cute dimples when he smiles, honey-kissed skin and super thick lips that she badly wants to kiss. She held the man's face between her hands and she looks so happy in love with the man.

"You know me well, Seolhyunah."

"I know you well? How come? I'm pretty sure I've never met you before.."

"You did.. I've been with you for a long time now, but I was only able to get close to you recently. And guess what, we surpassed our 100 days! Thank you for taking me. I've loved you for so long now.."

"100 days?"

"Yes my love. We just celebrated our 100 days."

"Really? I've only celebrated 100 days with my cat.. are you my boyfriend?"

"If you want, I could be your boyfriend. It's up to you."

"Oh okay.." Seolhyun wasn't able to help herself and kissed his lips. At first it was only a smack, but when he smiled and she knew he likes it too, she kissed him again.

"Oh my gosh. Your lips.. I love kissing them." Seolhyun said in between their kisses.

"My lips wants to kiss your lips too. You could always kiss me whenever you want to."

"But this is only just a dream.. when I wake up, you'd be gone."

"No, my love. When you wake up, we'd make this our reality." Seolhyun kissed him again, and she was getting hot. She got his hands on her body, starting on her waist, digging under her shirt and going up to cup her breasts.

"Uhm can you.. take me? You're my boyfriend anyways. You told me we just celebrated our 100 days."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! And I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. And you've told me that you love me! So please.. take me."

"Oh okay." The man kissed Seolhyun again as his touches went towards her stomach down to her nether regions.

"Seolhyun ah.. you're-"

"Yes I am. I'm so wet and so ready for you. Please?"

"Okay." The man took his clothes off as Seolhyun got hers off. She was ready and she wanted him so bad; so when she saw how big his cock is, she got so excited.

"Uhm, ready?"

"I'm.. surprised yet excited. Your cock looks so.. yummy."

"Sorry love but he's not for consumption, at least at this point. And you look very juicy too. I won't have a hard time since you're all wet and ready."

"Yes please." Seolhyun kissed him again and he was on his way to get in the position when she suddenly asked..

"Uhm love before anything else, may I know your name?"

"How could you not know my name when you guessed it right? You even asked me about it long ago.."

"Please? I can't remember."

"My name is Kai." Then in a snap, the dream ended.

Seolhyun opened up her eyes after hearing the man's name.

_ "Oh shit I knew it, it was just a dream. You should've just fucked me before I wake up.. and it's only 2am. Seolhyun ah, go back to sleep.." _she thought as she faced her window instead.

She tried her best to ignore it but she was hot and wet, especially she's almost fucked, at least on her dreams so she tried to get her hand inside her underwear and let her fingers play with her hot and wet nether regions while her eyes are shut.

"Hhhnnnggg.." she moaned as she got a finger inside her. She really miss the feeling of being loved, being touched and being fucked so she was so frustrated. She knows that her finger won't be enough so she got another one in. Of course, two fingers won't still be enough so she decided to go and get the dildo her unnies gave for her birthday.

Being a hybrid catboy, Kai could hear her moans and even her slightest noise. He slowly tried to stand up even with heavy eyes and when he opened his eyes, he saw Seolhyun sitting at the corner of the bed, looking at his naked body.

"Oh my-"

"Omo. Seolhyun ah, let me explain!! I'm Kai, your cat!"

"Shit who are you?!? Why are you inside my room?!? And why are you naked?!? You barged into my house and wanted to do something to me??" She covered herself with her blanket and got something that she could throw to the man in front of him.

"No no Seolhyun ah, it's me! I'm Kai, your cat!"

"What the hell are you saying?!?!?! Kai, baby come here!! Baby, I'm in danger! Someone got inside our house! Oh my gosh where is he?? Kai!! Did you do something to him?!?"

"No no it's really me! I am Kai, I am your cat! Remember, I am a magical cat! The male cat that is born out of three thousand, that's me! Look closely okay?? I'll go back to my cat form. Please please believe in me." Kai tried his best to go far from Seolhyun so she won't get scared. He stood up straight, went on all fours then transformed back to his cat form.

"Kai!!!" Seolhyun's tears fell as she saw her cat again, and of course, Kai wanted to comfort her so he jumped to her bed.

"What is this? Are you really a magical cat?" Kai nodded and cuddled with her. When Kai went down the bed, Seolhyun watched him as he went back to his human form.

"You see, Kai the cat and I are one. Please don't be scared, I'm not here to hurt you. You know that I love you, and we've passed our 100 days! Please don't be scared. And I don't want to see you cry. I'm sorry if you have to see me like this, at this ungodly hour."

"So you're really a magical cat?"

"Yes I am. I'm a hybrid catboy, a dilute tortoiseshell Japanese Bobtail Cat. I am a sassy, vocal feline that loves his owner with fierce loyalty." With Kai's introduction, Seolhyun stopped crying and smiled.

"Oh okay. Alright. I've calmed down now. You almost gave me a heart attack. Oh my gosh.."

"I'm so sorry about that. Anyways, why are you awakened? Did I snore too loud?"

"Ah. I got awakened because.. I had a dream. Uhm Kai? Can you come here closer?" Seolhyun opened her bright reading lamp as Kai went near her.

"Can I.. touch your face?"

"Yeah sure." Kai sat down beside her. She cupped his face and looked at all the details of his face. With the bright light, she was able to see the beautiful man's not too small eyes, cute dimples, honey kissed skin and super thick lips.

"So you were the man in my dream.. the one that I just dreamed. But I have to confirm one thing.."

"What is that?" Kai asked but his question was answered not with any word, but with a kiss. Seolhyun kissed his lips and felt the super thick and plump lips she have felt on her dream: the lips that made her go crazy and the sensation that made her hot and wet.

"In my dream, I was able to kiss your lips. Indeed, it's you. I've confirmed it."

"Can I kiss you too?"

"I'd love that." Kai kissed her hungrily, like a cat in heat but he is a man, and things got heated they've forgotten that Kai is naked and she felt his growing erection most especially when she got his hand to touch her breasts.

"Do you know what happened to my dream?"

"Tell me about it."

"In my dream, we were both naked and we're about to have sex.. but I got awakened.."

"So.. do you.. want to.."

"Yes! Yes Kai! Please take me! Oh my gosh I am actually on my way to get the dildo my unnies gave me. Please!! If you don't want, it's okay, I'll just get that dildo and play with myself."

"But.. are you sure you're okay having sex with a catboy?"

"You may go back to being a cat but you're still a man. And you have a cock that's proudly standing up that also wants me too so.. please?"

"You're.. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Please take me. Or if you want, I could just eat your cock while I have my dildo inside."

"No no. Okay, I'll do it. If you want it so bad, then I'll give it to you, all with love." Kai helped her take her clothes off, laid her down and kissed her lips.

"Uhm.. please.."

"Sssshhhh. I know you want it so bad and you're so excited. Do you want me to do it as a man or like a cat?"

"Uhm.. both?"

"Oh haha okay. Maybe on the next round, I could do it a bit rough. For now, I'll do it gently. I'll open you up gently and I'll be going in.." Kai sweetly caressed her face and kissed her lips as he slowly but surely lined himself against her wetness until the head of his cock entered her.

"I bet this isn't your first time.. being horny and missing the feeling of having a cock inside you."

"Uhhh.." Seolhyun held Kai's face and kissed him again as he went deeper inside. She must be having a good time since she's trying to move her body so Kai could go all in.

"Can I move now?"

"Uhm yes. Yes please."

"Alright. Seolhyun ah, I hope you'd be able to feel how much I love you." Kai thrusted in and out while Seolhyun felt like she's having the time of her life, getting pleasured and feeling Kai's pure love at the same time. After lots of kissing and thrusting, Kai came inside Seolhyun. They panted and Kai placed his forehead against Seolhyun's, while she patted the sweat on his forehead and his face.

"Do you.. like it?" Kai asked, a bit embarassed but when she smiled and nodded, he smiled back.

Kai doesn't need stimulants, Seolhyun's body is enough for him to get hard almost half an hour after having their first round. He was laying down beside Seolhyun when she attacked him and straddled his waist.

"Do you do it like this? I mean, am I doing it like a cat?"

"Do you really want to do it like a cat?"

"Yes. I'm so curious how you do it."

"I can see, and I could feel it too. You're still so wet.."

"I am.. tell me how you do it, please?"

"It's simple. Riding would be one of the ways."

"Riding? Oh. But first.. I think I have to get you ready.." Seolhyun got Kai's half hard cock and brushed it by her glistening clit, making both of them feel the great sensation. Seolhyun's move worked since Kai's cock got rock hard in no time.

"I think this is good for riding now.."

"Yeah. Uh go on." Seolhyun squatted and sank down Kai's cock with a super pleasured face that Kai wasn't able to help but moan.

"Oh my gosh you look so sexy.. sitting down on my cock like that as if your life depends on it.."

"I'm flattered. But while I'm like this, you would have to answer my questions about the things I am curious about.. so you were a catboy.. We've passed 100 days, why didn't you tell me about your human form earlier?"

"I.. uh.. I wasn't sure if you'd be ready to see Kai the cat transform into Kai the man. I wasn't sure how I'd do it and when you'd be ready that even after 100 days have passed, I wasn't able to do it until it happened. And I've seen the consequence of not telling you early, at least in broad daylight. You were so scared of seeing a naked man, you thought some pervert broke inside your home to do nasty things you don't like. And I'm very sorry for that."

"Do you promise that you'd be truthful from now on?"

"Yes. I promise I would be truthful and I won't hide any secret from you. Besides, you're my owner and I'm your cat."

"Apology accepted. While I was staying at home, do you transform to being a man?" Seolhyun asked as she grinded against Kai.

"Yes. From time to time, especially when you're busy or when you're taking a bath."

"Oh. Wait. So during those times that I am naked with you around.. that means.."

"Yes. I've unintentionally saw your body when I was in my cat form. Sorry."

"I'm such an embarrassing girl. I'm so sorry."

"No you're not. You were not just aware of it. And I don't mind. I hope you don't mind too."

"Well since we are both naked, I wouldn't mind too. Besides, we're even having sex now."

"Yeah. Remember what I told you.. in your dream? I told you _ 'When you wake up, we'd make this our reality _'.." Kai smiled as he made her lean down towards his chest. He llicked her nipples and eventually sucked on her breasts as she continues to sit on his cock.

"So you.. you were also there in my dream?"

"Yes. I've always tried to be included in your dream so I could also protect you from having bad ones."

"Kai.. you're really magical, huh?"

"Yes I am. I'm your magical, one out of three thousand catboy. A catboy that is fiercely loyal to his owner."

"But were you really a lost cat when I rescued you?"

"Uhm.. truthfully? No. I have my own family but they only care about my sisters and their own families. I've been wandering alone, and was also trying to keep up with you everyday to make sure you'd arrive at work and go back home safely."

"You what?"

"I am your stalker cat. Sometimes I follow you as a cat, sometimes I follow you as a man. Either way, I follow you wherever you go."

"But why?"

"Because I've been loving you since I was born. I was born at your garden, and I've fallen in love with you even if me and my cat family moved because you've got dogs. Your family love dogs so much that we have to move so we won't get in danger. I was supposed to just love you from afar since I know you have them, until I've found out that you also have a soft heart for cats. Actually, you have helped another catboy before, and he told me about it. He's also a 'one out of three thousand' catboy like me, but he's a Calico, a cat with shorter fur than mine. A white cat with black and orange spots."

"Oh. Am I really lucky that I've always met magical cats?"

"Maybe it's in your destiny."

"I think so too. Tell your friend I said hello and always take care. He might not get someone to help him when I'm with you."

"Sure thing. Hihi."

"You're so good at this.. having sex. It's not your first time, right?"

"With a human? It is my first time. But with a cat, nope. Normal cats repel me because my DNA says that I'm infertile and I can't give them kittens. But with humans.. I could give babies."

"That's awesome. Woah."

"Why? Do you want babies?"

"I could keep you with me forever. Let's have babies in the future."

"Does that mean.. we're.."

"Yes. I'd be your wife and you'd be my husband."

"Hey hey this is too soon! But if you really mean that, I'm very happy. But Seolhyun love, it's getting late. I have to finish this as quick as possible so we could sleep."

"Okay. Come on, fuck me."

"No, I will make love to you." Kai arched his back and thrusted up and down while hugging and kissing Seolhyun that's on top of him. Soon enough, they both came and stayed that way as they hugged each other.

"This is not a continuation of my dream, right? I'm not hallucinating?"

"No, this is not a dream and you're not hallucinating."

"You'd still be here when I wake up, right?"

"Yes, I'd still be here. I won't leave you. I will always be with you, to protect you from anything else in this world. I love you so much. Good night and let's meet in our dreams again."

"Okay. See you, love."

Kai woke up beside a smiling and sleeping Seolhyun and tried to get out of the bed without disturbing her. He wanted to make a breakfast for her since he knows that she's tired from what they did in the wee hours of the morning and she won't get up early to prepare their food.

"Okay. Sleep tight, my love. Breakfast would be ready when you wake up. I love you." Kai kissed her forehead lightly and she moved, just to smile more.

Scrambled eggs, bacon and kimchi fried rice are almost done when he felt a pair of arms encircled his waist.

"Oh, you're up already! It's still a bit early."

"I got hungry so I woke up. And I panicked when I didn't see you beside me. I was about to cry and beat the shit out of Kai the cat's ass off for making me believe that it's reality when I realized that it's not, because I heard the sizzling sound of the food you're cooking and of course, the smell of bacon."

"You must be really hungry then. This is almost done, we'll eat in no time."

"Thank you for doing this, even if you don't have to."

"Nope, it's okay. I would help you do house chores so you won't have to do it all by yourself."

"You're such a sweet guy, you know. I guess I'm really lucky to have a catboy born one out of three thousand."

"Uhm, it'd be better if it's the other way around."

"Huh?"

"The catboy born one out of three thousand is lucky that his human love accepts him and didn't kick him out after finding out about the truth after 100 days. I'm still sorry."

"Nah. I'm fine with it now. Besides, I got a boyfriend and someone who would look after the house as a cat so it's a win win for me."

"You're so cute and beautiful and kindhearted. I really love you."

"I love you too, but please, let's eat."

"Okay, let's eat!" They smiled as they got some of the food on their plates.

Seems like what Jimin said and Seolhyun's fate is coming true..

_..And if you dream about a male tortie, you’ll soon be in love. _


End file.
